We are currently in the design phase of a two year project that will result in the realization of a computer that will outperform today's supercomputers (Cray X/MP) by a factor of 20 to 30. This machine will be designed with special purpose integrated circuit chips that are being designed particularly for this project. It is intended that the total sale price of each of these machines will be about $150,000 each, thus resulting in a very high cost performance ratio, which will be about 50 times better than any hardware in existence today. This machine should have a major impact on how molecular dynamics simulations are being performed throughout the world. This project will be carried out through the use of a cooperative research and development agreement with a computer manufacturer.